How Haruka Learned to Lock the Door
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: This is the story of how Nanase Haruka learned to remember to lock his door, and how Tachibana Makoto learned to never let Hazuki Nagisa hear any of his complains about anyone. (Oneshot)


**I came up with this when I was home alone with my sister and we were just having ourselves some tap water and ended up discussing pranks. I then wanted to make up more pranks and somehow it turned into this. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

It was an ordinary, peaceful day at Iwatobi. The sun was shining from a clear blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud on it. The temperature said at least 32 degrees Celsius. There wasn't any wind, at least not worth speaking of. All in all, a perfect day for swimming, but if Nanase Haruka was asked, any day was perfect for swimming, no matter the weather.

This was the thought that had hit Tachibana Makoto in an instant and now made a smile appear on his face as he watched Haruka swimming around in the pool like a dolphin.

They were gathered by the pool at Iwatobi High for an extra practice on this Saturday in June. Gou and Amakata-sensei were relaxing under a parasol while Makoto and Nagisa found themselves standing under the burning sun only wearing their swimsuits. Rei had gone to pick up some ice cream, though it wasn't willingly. Nagisa had practically forced him to go and pay the ice cream out of his own pocket. It was only in the last minute that Makoto had been able to interrupt the one-sided conversation and hand Rei some of his own money as it would at least be somewhat evenly shared.

"Why were you and Haru-chan late this morning?" Nagisa asked Makoto as they waited for Rei to return with the ice cream.

Makoto recalled what had happened this morning and smiled. "Haru decided to take one of those cold baths of his and it took me forever to get him out," he said.

"Why? Couldn't you get in?" Nagisa asked.

Makoto nearly laughed. "Of course I could, that was the easy part," he stopped. "Sometimes I wish he would actually lock the door," he said.

"Why?" Nagisa tilted his head and blinked at Makoto with his round, magenta eyes.

"It just makes me worry," Makoto answered. "Think of what would happened if someone barged in to rob his house and he was home but in the bath?" Makoto asked.

Nagisa nodded. He could tell why this frustrated Makoto like this. So much could happen if someone broke into Haruka's house with that much ease and then perhaps even found him in the bathtub. Though it hadn't happened yet, so Nagisa wasn't too worried like Makoto. But he knew the chances were there.

Rei picked just this moment to appear with the ice cream. He had bought a pack with six ice creams in total. Two with strawberry flavor, two with chocolate flavor and two with banana. Rei and Makoto both had a banana ice cream, Amakata-sensei and Gou both had chocolate and Nagisa had both strawberries because Haruka didn't want to get out of the pool.

As Nagisa was half way through the second strawberry ice cream he suddenly remembered he had something to do and for some reason Rei had to come along with him for whatever it was. And so the two left and Makoto didn't give it much of a thought afterwards. He just swam a bit and watched Haruka for the rest of the afternoon, until everyone but Haruka decided they had had enough and they all went home.

* * *

Haruka and Makoto parted ways just outside Makoto's house. Then Haruka went to his own place and opened the door. It was unlocked of course. He entered the house and took off his shoes. As soon as he went in further he felt his foot make contact with something soft and slightly slippery. He looked down to see one of the mackerel he put in his fridge just yesterday was lying on the floor, and he had just managed to step on it.

Haruka removed his foot from the fish and went to throw it out in the trash, though still thinking about how much of a waste of food it was.

Then he went back into his house again to get started on dinner, however on the way to the kitchen, Haruka felt himself slip on something again. This time however, it was melted ice cream that had been spilled across the floor and this led him to wonder who had been in his house because for one, he certainly wouldn't just leave some mackerel lying around on the floor, and even more importantly, he would never allow anyone to spill ice cream in his house, and he didn't even eat ice cream himself, and if he did it was on such a rare basis that you could say it was only about once a year or so.

He went to get whatever he would need to clean up the spilled ice cream, but when he did so he found another unpleasant surprise. In the closet where he usually kept everything for cleaning, soap had been spilled everywhere and the order that he unconsciously kept in there was nowhere to be found.

Haruka then decided to clean up this closet before continuing with the ice cream stains on the floor. There was already soap in the bucket he would use for cleaning the floor so all Haruka had to do was fill it up with water and then he would clean up the closet and the ice cream and get started on dinner.

Haruka decided to go upstairs because it was easier to get the bucket full of water by the bathtub, and afterwards he could fill it for another bath.

As he made it upstairs it struck him how strange it was that the door to the bathroom was actually a tiny bit open, but the coincidence didn't hit him until he was hit from above by something else just by opening the door. This time it was some kind of powder that he didn't even know he had. It was white and stuck in his hair because that was still slightly wet after all the swimming he had done today.

He lifted his free hand and licked some of the powder off his finger, it tasted sweet, and Haruka then nodded to himself in order to have him calm down. It was just plain old sugar. They had an offer on two kilo of this stuff for the prize of one at the convenience store this week. Haruka hadn't bought any though. He rarely ran out of sugar.

Haruka let out a sigh. When would all this stop? He wondered. He opened for the water in the bathtub and washed his body clean from the sugar before filling up the bucket which was the original part of his plan. Then he went downstairs to clean up the closet of cleaning devices and then the ice cream stains on the floor.

Finally believing he was done, Haruka went to the kitchen to grab some mackerel to grill, however when he opened the freezer, not only did he find ice cream lying there instead of mackerel, but a huge pot of medium cold miso soup fell over his head and at that exact same time someone decided to knock on the door. Luck was seriously on Haruka's side today…

Completely covered in miso soup from head to toe Haruka stood up straight and went to open the door for whoever was standing outside.

"Haru!" A shocked Makoto yelled as he saw his best friend open the door. "What in the world happened to you?"

Haruka said nothing. He just let Makoto see for himself what had happened to him. He found the situation too weird to even bother. He stepped aside, allowing Makoto to enter the house and led the way to the kitchen where there apparently was another mess to clean up. Just how messy could his house get?

"What…" Makoto trailed off as he saw the mess on the floor and the ice cream in the freezer. "What in the world did they do?" he asked.

Haruka was surprisingly quick to pick up on the exact words Makoto said. "They?" he asked and thereby he pinned Makoto against the wall. He didn't realize until now that he had had far more than enough.

Makoto swallowed something as he looked down into Haruka's blue eyes and saw them lightning with rage. It nearly scared the poor teen out of his mind.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" he finally stuttered, again swallowing something. "I-I didn't m-mean for them to do this, I-I didn't think they would d-do this…" To both Makoto's and Haruka's surprise tears started welling up in Makoto's eyes. "I-I'm sorry Haru," he said.

Haruka stepped back and allowed Makoto to step away from the wall. As Makoto did so, Haruka moved forward again and placed the cleanest of his hands on Makoto's shoulder and send him an apologizing look. He had no clue of what else to do at the moment. "Just tell me who did it," he said calmly.

Makoto nodded and pulled himself together. The tears had already stopped flowing and he wiped the remaining ones off his face with the back of his hand. "They should be hiding outside," he said.

Haruka nodded and went outside with Makoto in toe. Outside, hiding behind a bush, he found a terrified Rei and a hysterically giggling Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, I told you it was a bad idea," Rei tried scolding the blonde boy, but it helped little, for not saying didn't help at all, because Nagisa kept on giggling the same as before if not just a tiny bit louder.

"Nagisa, Haru's not happy," Makoto stated the obvious.

Haruka watched the giggling blonde boy as he felt the irritation bubble up inside him. He wanted to punch Nagisa so hard he would fly across the globe to somewhere in Europe, then again he wasn't a violent person, at least not that violent, so he had to think of something else to punish Nagisa with. Unfortunately he had nothing. While Nagisa had a billion things on him, Haruka had nothing he could use against Nagisa. The only thing he could think of that would actually give him a benefit was having Nagisa help him dispose of all the ice cream in the freezer, and so he decided to play dumb and pretend that he didn't know that it would be more like an extra prize for Nagisa.

* * *

And so, ten minutes later, the four boys found themselves sitting around Haruka's table with an entire mountain of ice cream lying on it, fortunately all of them were strawberry flavored so Nagisa had no trouble getting them down. He was already on his second one.

Haruka had been up and washing the miso soup off himself as well as getting a clean set of clothes, this also including a clean swimsuit of course.

"Why did all this happen though?" Haruka wondered in slight confusion.

Makoto lowered his head. "It was my fault," he started. He didn't look up to see the glance Haruka send him, screaming that it certainly wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't, Makoto-senpai," Rei said the exact same words as Haruka had tried to through his eyes.

"Rei-chan's right," Nagisa said as he finished the second ice cream. "Mako-chan said that you forgot to lock the door and that made him worry," he explained to Haruka. "Rei-chan and I decided to do something about it,"

"Don't involve me," Rei said. "It was your idea,"

Nagisa licked off the third strawberry ice cream with a satisfied look, he didn't say Rei was right, but he didn't deny it either. "We just wanted to teach you what could happen if you didn't lock the door, Haru-chan," Nagisa said nearly innocently.

Haruka nodded. He would certainly remember that from now on. He wouldn't risk a repetition of this day. Not ever.

The four sat in an awkward silence for a bit. Nagisa finished the third ice cream and got started on the fourth before Haruka decided to ask a question that had been bothering him ever since he opened the freezer.

"Where did the mackerel go?" he asked.

Nagisa smiled. "We handed mackerel out to everyone who had leftover miso soup to offer us," he said as he took a huge bite of the ice cream.

Haruka frowned.

Makoto got a worried look on his face as he turned to look at Haruka. "Do you even have anything in the house now besides ice cream?" he asked concerned that Rei and Nagisa had taken all Haruka's food away.

Haruka nodded. He got up and went to the fridge to get himself some vegetables. He had no meat in the house because he usually ate mackerel for everything, but rice and vegetables were something he always made sure to have in case someone (Makoto usually) came by to have dinner with him.

Finding whatever vegetables he needed to make something eatable, Haruka went to the sink in the kitchen to try and wash them. He was planning on only making food for three and let Nagisa keep on eating ice cream until he got tired of it, then maybe when he offered him ice cream tomorrow or on Monday, Nagisa would get a sickened look on his face. This was what Haruka hoped for.

He put the vegetables in the sink and turned on the water, however none of the water hit the vegetables. The tap had been turned, so when Haruka turned the water on it flew directly towards his chest and hit him, making the apron he was wearing, soaking wet.

Needless to say that Haruka enjoyed the feeling of the cool tap water hitting his apron, soaking through and get into contact with the skin on his chest, but he still considered adding another ten ice creams to the pile on the table in the next room. If there were any more left in the convenience store.

* * *

 **That's it for now.**

 **I originally planned on publishing this one yesterday, but it just so happened I really wasn't in the mood to do so. I know it doesn't matter but I felt like saying this anyway.**

 **I'd like to thank the tap water for helping me coming up with this thing. I had a good time writing it. Oh yeah and probably my sister too...**

 **That's that, leave a few reviews if you feel like sharing your thoughts on this with me, also tell me if it was any fun and all that.**

 **Jackie**


End file.
